The Wild Child and Tiger Eyes
by Andora-Nox
Summary: BB X OC  M for later The titans find a girl fighting against the Hive the only problem… The girl is more like a wild animal then a human The titans have to protect her from the Hive but will they be able to fix her or will she destroy them in the process?


The Wild Child and Tiger Eyes

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own any of the Teen Titans, the places, etc

Beast Boy X O.C.

Chapter 1- Wild Child Come To Stay

"When we got there she was fighting like a wildcat. There was no rhyme no reason to how she was fighting it was pure instinct that kept her moving. Her moves were choppy and it was clear she had no kind of training in fighting so that begged the question where did she learn to do what she was doing."

"There was a smile on her face and honestly it scared me a little, the blood dripping from her mouth didn't help any either I suppose. And her eyes, they were cold like she didn't care what happened to her, it was like she was playing a game and it didn't matter how much she got hurt as long as she hurt the others more."

Did you see what she did to them though? No kind of training or knowledge and she beat the crap out of all three of them no normal human could have done that. When we got there she had Jinx's arm in her mouth, for god's sake she ripped a piece of her arm clean off!"

"She's dangerous, but that doesn't change the fact that they wanted her for something and that means it's our job to make sure that doesn't happen. Cyborg how was she doing when you left the medical wing?"

Cyborg shakes his head "I had to sedate her again she tried to take a chunk out of my arm" He holds up his human arm to show them the bite mark starting to form a bruise. "She has a broken leg, a fractured skull, a sprained arm, and various cuts and bruises among other things. Also there are several burns, scars and bruises that look to old to be from today's fight"

Robin nods "It seems like she doesn't like people to much but it's going to take her a while to heal so that will give us time to work on her." 

Raven who was silent until now speaks up. "Beast boy should be the first one to deal with her. He can be around her as an animal first and slowly come around her as a human."

Beast boy gulps and nods "Ok but if she tries to attack me I want someone to be close by I don't want to have to hurt her." Cyborg pats him on the shoulder "Don't worry dude I'll be right outside the door if it gets to bad in there I'll sedate her again."

~V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~

Beast boy stands outside the medical wing door and flinches when a crash is heard from within. When Cyborg pats him on the shoulder he nods bravely and morphs into a kitten. Cyborg pushes the door open and he nervously walks in. The girl doesn't seem to notice that he even entered and after a few minutes of watching her do her best to destroy everything around her he starts to grow annoyed. Without turning human he morphs into a tiger and lets out a roar that shakes the windows. The girl drops the computer she had picked up with her good arm and sinks into a crouch her broken leg stuck out at an awkward angle. She looks the green tiger over and growls low in her throat almost like an animal herself. This takes Beast boy by surprise and he makes up his mind to treat her like he would any other animal in the wild.

He lets out a low warning growl and walks toward her. To his great surprise she freezes in place her green eyes the only thing that moves as he walks around her. After a moment he nudges her towards the place where he goes whenever he's injured. It's little more than a pile of blankets and pillows in the corner of the room since it's easier for him to deal with pain as an animal then as a human.

He nudges her into the blankets and lies down around her. She wiggles a little bit to try and get comfortable and ends up laying her head on his back, her short black hair spread out around her. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep and after an hour of straight silence Cyborg pokes his head in to make sure everything is all right.

Beast boy lifts his head up from his paws and gives a tiger shrug before closing his eyes again.

~V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~ V_V~

Time passes slowly and the girl starts to heal. The titans try to introduce more people to the girl and although it doesn't go well at first, with Beast boys help she learns to tolerate their presence in the room. For her own safety and there's the girl is never taken out of the medical wing and there is always a guard standing by the door.

Each day a different titan (along with Beast boy) spends a few hours in the room doing something they would normally be doing around the tower, reading, painting nails, playing video games on one of the computers etc.

Finely almost six months later the girl is fully recovered and its time for Beast boy to reveal himself as a human. Cyborg waits close by with a tranquilizer hidden behind his back in case there is any trouble and Beast boy gets up from his spot in the corner. Shaking himself off he looks at the girl who has a look of confusion on her face. It's normally several hours before he leaves so she knows something is different about today. Slowly he starts to change back into a human and the girl's reaction is basically what they expected. Her eyes grow cold and she backs into the farthest part of the corner, when Beast boy takes a step forward she growls and lashes out at him with her nails.

He doesn't say anything only grabs the girl in a hug, wincing slightly when her teeth sink into her shoulder and starts stroking her hair. After a moment she lets go of his shoulder and tries to pull away from him. He lets her move arms length away and then speaks "You knew I was human the whole time I know you did you just like me better as a tiger right?" He cracks a cheesy smile hoping to lighten the mood but the girl doesn't say anything. After a few minutes of staring at him she grabs his arm and drags him to the ground. She lays her head on his chest and looks up at him waiting. Beast boy shakes his head and gently pushes her off so he can sit up "No you're all better now sweetie, it's time to act like a human, no more animal." The girl makes a whining noise and he shakes his head again "If you want something you have to tell me and I will get it for you" The girls eyes turn downcast and she tries to speak but it comes out barely in a whisper "T…Ti…" She hangs her head unable to finish even one simple word.

Reaching out she places her hand on Beast boys arm and closes her eyes when she opens them her body begins to slowly morph. She grows bigger, her legs and arms shrink, a tail starts to grow from behind her and her skin begins to grow fur in a black and orange striped pattern, by the time the others gain control of their wits a full grown Siberian tigress is standing in front of them.

"Cyborg to Robin … uhhh … you'r gonna wanna see this…"

A/N: Please Review … Please? There is nothing more annoying then knowing someone read your FF and not knowing what they thought. Criticism is just fine with me since that's how you become a better writer, but stupid meanness will be ignored and blocked.


End file.
